


Prosimy o nie pozostawianie swojej własności bez opieki

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Airports, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" W mężczyźnie jest coś więcej niż jego strój i dobry wygląd. Coś znajomego.<br/>A Robert stracił już wszystko, co wydawało się znajome."</p><p>Tłumaczenie Please Keep Your Belongings With You autorstwa bgoodg.</p><p>Dziękuję serdecznie Northen za betę i współcieszenie się tym fandomem:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosimy o nie pozostawianie swojej własności bez opieki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Keep Your Belongings With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146873) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 



Lotnisko jest takie samo jak wszystkie inne lotniska. Niewygodne krzesełka, źle dobrana wykładzina w geometryczny wzór, natarczywe ogłoszenia i bezowocna walka by znaleźć wolne gniazdko elektryczne.

 

Robert próbuje się odprężyć na czarnym, plastikowym krzesełku, z jedną nogą założoną na drugiej i gazetą leżącą na kolanach. Przez piętnaście minut bezpośrednio za jego plecami siedziało wrzeszczące dziecko, teraz skierowane do Topeki. Kansas jest z pewnością przeszczęśliwe.

 

Wciąż nie włączył telefonu. Nie potrzebuje więcej błagalnych rozmów, indagacyjnych smsów czy długich maili, proszących Roberta, by tylko dostrzegł motyw.

 

Przewraca stronę, obserwując przechodzących pasażerów.

 

Coś przyciąga jego uwagę. Mężczyzna ubrany, jak Robert, w dobrze skrojony garnitur, o starannie dobranym wzorze i materiale. Ludzie podróżujący w takim stroju muszą być, tak jak Robert, wysoko postawionymi biznesmenami, którzy wysiadają z samolotu prosto na warte miliony dolarów spotkania. Mężczyzna jest wysoki i szczupły. Jego niesamowicie długie nogi obleczone są w czekoladowo-brązowe spodnie. Ma dopasowaną kamizelkę i dwurzędową marynarkę, perfekcyjnie układającą się na ciele i podkreślającą sylwetkę. Niebieski krawat otacza jego szyję. Robert przesuwa się na krześle i unosi gazetę, starając się nie gapić. W mężczyźnie jest coś więcej niż jego strój i dobry wygląd. Coś znajomego.

 

 A Robert stracił już wszystko, co wydawało się znajome.

 

 Mężczyzna w czekoladowym garniturze przechodzi obok sklepiku oferującego niewielki wybór żywności i staje w kolejce do kawiarni.

 

Pod wpływem impulsu, Robert wstaje, wpycha swoją gazetę do walizki i przemierza odległość paru długich kroków, dopóki nie zatrzymuje się w kolejce za mężczyzną. 

 

Ten wydaje się zaabsorbowany wpatrywaniem się w telefon w swoim ręku. Pisze szybko, reagując złością za każdym razem, gdy urządzenie wibruje. Zdecydowanie biznesmen, stwierdza Robert i przygląda się dłoni mężczyzny. Żadnej obrączki.

 

Robert uśmiecha się.

 

Nigdy nie bywał impulsywny. Może i ma nazwisko oraz pieniądze, co mogłoby zrobić z niego kobieciarza, chodził w końcu do tego samego liceum co Bruce Wayne i Lex Luthor, ale nigdy nie posiadał tej samej pewności siebie i łatwości nawiązywania kontaktów z ludźmi, którzy byli dla niego atrakcyjni. 

 

 Ale w końcu nigdy też nie zdecydowałby się sprzedać firmy ojca i otworzyć własnej. 

 

\- Czarną kawę, poproszę - zamawia mężczyzna. 

 

Robert bierze głęboki wdech i naciska na plecy mężczyzny, pochylając się do przodu.

 

 - Ja zapłacę - oświadcza. - I espresso dla mnie, proszę.

 

Mężczyzna obraca się.

 

\- Dziękuję - stwierdza dziwnie chłodno. To nie odmowa, której Robert się obawiał, ale także nie rozpoczęcie rozmowy, na które miał nadzieję.

 

 - Zwykle staram się zasnąć w samolocie - zaczyna mówić Robert. - Dzięki temu podróż wydaje się krótsza. Jednak dziś mam mnóstwo do zrobienia. Dlatego potrzebuję espresso - kończy nieprzekonująco. 

 

Mężczyzna spogląda na niego ponownie.

 

 - Nigdy nie śpię w samolocie.

 

 Robert pozwala sobie na uśmiech. I to jest początek.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


End file.
